ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:6 Lucy
Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 3:41 PM Lucy is in the kitchen, baking, She's got a colorful white apron with a print of various sweets like cupcakes and donuts on. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 3:43 PM Fray comes in, pausing when he sees Lucy and not sure if he wants to stay. He decides to head in anyway and grab a water from the fridge. “Uh... hey.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 3:45 PM "Hi!" Lucy says all chirpy. "What's up Fray?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 3:47 PM Fray holds up his water. “Just thirsty. What the h- what are you making?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 3:49 PM "Pie!" Lucy says. "Not sure of the filling yet, right now I'm doing some dough." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 3:51 PM Fray just nods, not really getting it. “Cool.” He sits down and drinks some more. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 3:52 PM "Can you catch fish without eating them?" Lucy asks innocently. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 3:53 PM Fray looks at her. “Da- Yeah. Yeah, I can.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 3:54 PM "Cause I had an idea: I could make fish pie! My friend Suzie's mom make it sometime and it's really nice, so I ordered some fish, but I don't have a lot." Lucy says with a small pout. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 3:57 PM Fray frowns. “You can make something like that?” He drinks a bit more and thinks. “Alright, fine. I’m interested, Lucy.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:01 PM "Of course I can make it. I can make lots of things, mom taught me how. Although, I prefer baking." Lucy says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:03 PM Fray stares at her. “I haven’t had much prepared food. Wouldn’t mind tasting some I guess... and I can catch some fish or whatever.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:03 PM "Amazing!" Lucy says a big smile on her face. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:05 PM Fray looks away. “Not really. Just gotta not eat them, right? Fucking easy.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:05 PM "I don't think I could catch any fish." Lucy says. "I went fishing once and I got nothing, niet, nada!" "Is there any fruit you like?" Lucy asks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:07 PM Fray drinks some more water. “Takes practice. And I like apples. And pears. Don’t think I’ve had any other kinds.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:08 PM "Apple and pear pie it shall be." Lucy answers with a grin. She goes to the fruit basket on the counter and grabs a few fruit. "I have more than enough dough for a few pies." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:09 PM “Could ask the others if they want some or something. Some of them look like they need some food. Starving shi- uh... kids.” Fray focuses on his bottle, cursing under his breathe. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:10 PM "There'll be plenty for everyone, but do you think someone's not eating?" Lucy frowns and put a hand on her hip. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:12 PM Fray shrugs. “Some of them look like they aren’t.” He grins a little, one of his teeth are gone and a little point is in its place where the next one is growing in. “Want me to round em up?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:13 PM "If you want to sure. We better make sure everyone's well fed and all!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:15 PM Fray laughs. “Pretty sure I would get my ass beat. Better make the pies first, little girl. Then we can lure them in, like a fish to bait.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:16 PM Lucy puts a finger to her lips and looks pensively for a second. "Umm, good point. Smart strategy too." "I'm going to need some fish first." Lucy says, there's no urgency in her tone. "I can use most fish so don't worry." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:19 PM Fray sniffs the air. “Well, it’s not like it smells bad. I think you’ll be fine. When do you want to go?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:20 PM "You want me to go with you?" Lucy asks surprised. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:23 PM Fray shrugs. “If you want.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:24 PM "Oh sure." She drops everything. "THe dough needs to rest for some time. Let me get my swimsuit." Lucy runs upstairs and comes down in her bathing suit under a sundress, her feet are bare however. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:27 PM Fray frowns. “Might want to bring something to carry the fish.” He’s slightly amused. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:28 PM Lucy thinks for a moment and grabs a mesh laundry bag. "Will that do?" She asks.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:29 PM Fray nods. “Yeah, sure. It works.” He stands and heads for the door. “No dog today?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:30 PM "I let him out, he wanted to go on a run." Lucy says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:31 PM Fray nods. “Well, stick close. You seem like you’re useless in a fight without him.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:31 PM "I know." Lucy says. "Teacher says they want to study my power, see if I can learn to use it again." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:32 PM “What even is your power?” He asks, leading her outside. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:33 PM "I made Mr Kibbles like that." She says. "I test positive as a mutant, but I don't know how I did it." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:33 PM Fray frowns down at her. “Just don’t change me or the fish I catch and we’re good, little girl.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:34 PM "Yes, sir!" Lucy gives a little salute. "Ready to go? Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:36 PM Fray nods. “Thankfully they don’t have any damn classes today. We can take our time catching stuff.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:43 PM "Weekends are great." Lucy says. "Although, I kind of missed school at the same time." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:44 PM Fray gives her a look. “School? You had school before this place?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:44 PM "Yeah, well kind of. I missed last year because I was in the hospital." Lucy says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:45 PM Fray keeps walking. “Why? Trip and fall or something?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:46 PM "Cancer." Lucy says, plainly. "But as of March 14th 2016, I am officially in remission." That second aprt she says proudly. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:47 PM Fray frowns. He knows the word ‘cancer’ and that it’s deadly. However... “Remission? What is that?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:48 PM "It means I'm free of cancer." Lucy says. "But cancer can come back so I won't be totally cured for a few years." "But gosh darn it, i'm going to beat that cancer's but and I'm going to grow my hair until it touches the ground!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:51 PM Fray just grunts. “Is there any doubt? If you win once, you can always win.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:52 PM "Darn right!" Lucy says, a big grin on her face. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:53 PM Fray can’t help but grin a little. “Damn straight,” He corrects. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:54 PM "You know what? Mom and dad aren' there. Damn straight!" She says before laughing heartfully. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 4:55 PM Fray chuckles. “I’m a bad influence.” He leads her towards the ocean. (I’m guessing theyre almost there?)(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 4:59 PM (Sure) Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:00 PM "I don't mind a little bad influence." Lucy says with a big grin.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:01 PM Fray smiles a little. “We’re here.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:02 PM Lucy pulls off her dress and hangs it on a tree branch. "Alright, let's go?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:03 PM Fray sighs. “Stay near the coast. I’m gonna try something.” He heads towards the coast. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:04 PM Lucy nods and follows somewhat but when he goes deeper she finds a sandbank to follow so that her feet touch the bottom. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:05 PM Fray eventually vanishes beneath the waves, leaving Lucy behind. He won’t be back for a little bit. Fray returns after about maybe half an hour later. There something big in his hand. It looks almost like a football, but is in fact a tuna. He has a smaller stripped bass in his other hand. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:11 PM "You caught a tuna?" Lucy says, amazed. "It's so big!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:12 PM Fray looks at his catch. “Try small. I couldn’t keep up with one twice this size. I got lucky with this fucker. Pretty much swam right at me.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:14 PM Lucy laughs and opens the bag. "Right in there if you wouldn't mind?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:15 PM Fray drops both fish in there. “Think we need more?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:15 PM "Nah, that's plenty for a few pies." Lucy says with a grin. "Want to learn to cook with me?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:17 PM Fray frowns, picking up the bag. “No. Cooking seems annoying.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:17 PM "Oh okay." Lucy says. "Well, you did your part to earn plenty of pie!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:20 PM Fray grunts. “I’ll help you if you need it, though. Cutting and shit. You do that when cooking, right?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:21 PM "Yep!" Lucy says. "I like cooking, but it's not for everyone. But let's make a deal, you get me fresh fish and I'll cook it for you whenever you'd like. Deal?" She extends a hand with a big smile on her face. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:22 PM Fray looks away. “Uh... sure, whatever. I’ll bring you stuff.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:23 PM "I didn't mean to be imposing, I just thought it'd be something fun." Lucy says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:23 PM “No... I would...” fray curses. “I’d like that, ok?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:24 PM "Are you sure?" Lucy asks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:26 PM Fray sighs. “Beats eating raw fish, I guess.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:48 PM "I had sushi once, I didn't like it." Lucy says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:52 PM Fray raises an eyebrow. “Don’t think I’ve ever had that...” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:53 PM "It's raw fish on rice." Lucy says. "It's not bad, but I prefer things with more flavor." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:54 PM Fray nods. “Guess I’ll be tasting that soon...” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:55 PM "It was a few years ago... Maybe I can try them again." Lucy says. "I heard there's a sushi place in town" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:58 PM Fray opens the door as they get to the house. “We can go sometime. Supposed to get some money from them.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 6:00 PM "Did you get your bank card from the admin? It came with your ID, it's a small plastic card, about this big?" She makes the size of a card with her hands. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 6:01 PM Fray nods. “Yeah, left it in my room. That how we pay?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 6:10 PM "Yep!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 6:13 PM Fray nods. “Good to know, I guess. Let me know if you want to go.” He walks into the kitchen and puts the fish on the table. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 6:14 PM "I will!" Lucy says. "And now to use my magic on these fish! I might not have caught any, but me and uncle Pedro filletted many." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 6:17 PM Fray takes a seat. “Cut away. Tell me if you need me do some shit.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 6:19 PM "Sure! Can you please peel the fruits?" Lucy asks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 6:22 PM Fray nods. “Guessing I shouldn’t use my teeth...” he gets a knife and gets to work. He’s not skilled, so it takes him time but he does a decent job. May 16, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:31 AM "Thank you!" Lucy says. She grabs a skillet and adds butter, sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg and some lemon juice. "Can you stir a little?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:17 AM Fray does so, taking his time and trying to get everything blended well. “So that the hell am I stirring up?” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:19 AM "It's the pie filling. When it's soft I'll put it inside the shell, close it and then bake it in the oven." Lucy says as she fillets fish and then cut potatoes. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:22 AM Fray nods. “Whatever you say.” He finishes mixing after... a decent length of time, choosing to make it perfectly blended. “Done.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:24 AM "Thank you!" Lucy sets the potatoes to cook and then fills the apple-pear pies. "These just need to cook now." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:25 AM Fray watches her work, then takes a seat. “Seams like a sh- a lot of work for something so small.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:30 AM Lucy laughs. "Why do you keep stopping yourself from saying words?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:36 AM Fray frowns. “Was told it makes people like you more if you don’t cuss.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:37 AM "Well, some people don't like it, but I don't mind." Lucy says. "And some people like cooking, some don't." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 8:40 AM “You’re weird as fuck anyway.,” fray says with a chuckle. “I’ll see if I like cooking when I taste whatever this thing you make comes out as.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:42 AM "Well, we've got a little under an hour before it's ready, but most of that is just waiting." Lucy says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 9:11 AM “That long? Da-“ He pauses. “Damn, that’s annoying.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:12 AM "It'll be worth it." Lucy says. "And you'll be amazed." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 9:24 AM “If you say so, Lucy.” He grabs another water from the fridge and pauses. He puts it back and gets some juice instead. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:50 AM "Just you wait!" Lucy says proudly. "Want to play mariokart while we wait?"(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 10:58 AM “Mari- what?” Fray looks confused. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 1:14 PM "It's a racing game." Lucy says. "Let me show you." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 1:40 PM Fray stands to follow. “I can’t drive, just so you know.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 1:41 PM "It's a game, you'll see!" Lucy goes to the adjacent living room and plugs in the Wii U she gives a controller to Fray and explains the buttons. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 1:43 PM Fray takes the controller and holds it awkwardly in his large hands, listening carefully. “Alright, I think I got it... let’s do this shit.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 1:44 PM Lucy grins. "That's the spirit!" She starts the first course. "The weird block give you power ups to beat your opponents, make sure to get them." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 2:20 PM Fray nods, focusing on the game. He wrecks and curses and then keeps going, slowly getting better. “What’s this blue shell with wings do?” He asks after a bit. He presses the button and releases it. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:21 PM "Nooooo!" Lucy says, right before getting hit. "That,s the nuclear option." She laughs. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 2:24 PM Fray grins, realizing what he did. “I’m getting the hang of this shit.” He still finishes second to last on the first round. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:25 PM "You,re a quick learner." Lucy grins. "Ready for race two?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 2:25 PM Fray nods. “I want to be the big guy with spikes. Looks badass.” He picks bowser. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:26 PM "So long as I get Yoshi, you can be anyone." Lucy says. "Race two go!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 2:28 PM “The weird green frog? Keep it.” He’s slightly better this time and abusing the crap outta bananas and shells as he gets them. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:32 PM "He's not a frog, he's a dinosaur! And he's gonna bet ya!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 2:34 PM Fray grins a toothy grin. “Fuck that. He’s going down.” He starts trying to target Yoshi. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:38 PM "Gosh darn it!" Lucy says, jumping to her feet as she plays. "You're vicious Fray!" She still has a big grin.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 2:40 PM “Damn straight! I play to win!” He stays seated, but leans forward, trying to win. He’s still not that great, but he’s doing better than most the npcs. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:42 PM (Want to skip ahead?) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 2:43 PM (Yeah, fray loses all matches, but manages to get to second, though he’s clearly inferior to@lucy) Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:44 PM "And another victory!" Jump jumps in celebration. "Time to check on the pies!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 2:45 PM Fray grunts. “You cheat. I don’t know how, but you did.” He stands, looking happy though.(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:46 PM "It's called experience." She sticks her tongue out. "But I will give you as many rematches as you want." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 2:48 PM “Careful, I learn pretty fast.” He sniffs the air. “Is that the pie?” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:50 PM "That it is!" Lucy takes oven mitts and takes the pie out, setting it down on the counter. "Smells like heaven?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 2:51 PM Fray looks over lucy at the pie. “How do you even eat that?” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:55 PM "You cut it." Lucy takes a knife and cuts a slice out, then brings it to a plate. "You, my friend, get the first taste." She adds with a big smile, giving him a fork. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 2:58 PM Fray stares at it for a bit. “If I die, you can have my big anchor.” He takes a seat and takes a bite. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:58 PM "I'd be honored." Lucy says. "I'd make the baddest memorial ever." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 3:00 PM Fray nods a few times. “And I would miss out on you attempting to move that thing... damn, not bad...” he takes another bite. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 3:01 PM Lucy serves herself a slice of pie. "Not bad, says the shark before going right back in." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 3:02 PM Fray grunts. “Not about to waste food,” he defends. “But seriously, Lucy... it’s pretty damn good.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 3:04 PM Lucy does a little curtsy, "Thank you. And soon we'll have fishpie for lunch." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 3:13 PM Fray finishes his slice. “You can consider me very fucking interested.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 3:14 PM Lucy gives him a thumbs up. "Now if you excuse me, I have a pupper to go find." She hops away. "Bye!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 3:39 PM Fray waves. “Yeah. Seeya.” Category:Roleplay Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Fray Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay